


A Photo Finish

by Myth_is_a_Mirror



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute Kids, Dogs, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween Costumes, too tired to list all the dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_is_a_Mirror/pseuds/Myth_is_a_Mirror
Summary: It’s spooky season, so Persephone and Hades enter Pomelia/Meli in the “Hallo-Wiener Dash” - a dog race where competitors dress up like hotdogs. Bringing along their seven other pups, the whole family dresses up in costume to support their littlest sister. Things turn interesting when they arrive and Aphrodite’s family is also there in costume. Not only is their dog racing but their hamster and pig too. Two final guests show up and things get even more chaotic.Who will win? One thing’s for sure, it’ll be a tight race with a photo finish.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exhange





	1. The Hallo-Wiener Dash

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fall Fanfic Exchange gift for Discord user @mae-day. First, a huge, enormous thanks to my friend Jessie [@cat_shaped_pancakes](https://www.instagram.com/cat_shaped_pancakes/) for the two adorable illustrations you’ll see within. Also, I know having 15 characters and 11 animals is WAY TOO MUCH for a story this short, but then I remembered - hey, it’s fanfic and I can do whatever I want. I hope the collage image at the end of Ch. 1 will help if you’re lost on who’s who ;)

**Image by[@cat_shaped_pancakes](https://www.instagram.com/cat_shaped_pancakes/)**

“We’ve hit every red light on the way,” Hades grumbled. His leg shook, and Persephone placed her hand on it to squeeze gently. Her poor husband was a nervous wreck. Not only were they on their way to Pomelia’s first dog race, they were late.

“We still have five minutes,” Persephone said. “And anyway, you’re a king. They’ll wait.”

Hades growled low in his throat followed by an answering grumble from Cerberus in the back.

“I’m not sure if she’s old enough for a race.” Hades’ hands tightened on the steering wheel until the leather creaked. “She could get trampled or trip or the crowd could spook her.”

Persephone pinched back a smile and patted his leg, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. “She’s not a baby anymore, and you know how much she loves to race the squirrels through the fence. She’s got a competitive streak. I just know it.”

Hades glared sideways at her.

“It’s a Spooky Season tradition!” Persephone said, readjusting the honeycomb hat on her head. She looked back and grinned at their assorted mutts. “All the dog clubs dress their babies up in costumes and have races, but the hotdog costume race is the most elite. Don’t we want the best for our little sister?”

All eight dogs were strapped down in their big Land Rover, and Persephone knew the whole family looked ridiculous in their assorted snack food costumes, but they had to show Pomelia support in every way. 

Five dogs wagged their tails and pranced in place with excitement hearing their mom’s happy tone of voice. Cerberus huffed in the back cargo area, causing the three hamberburgers strapped on each of his heads to shake. Cordon Bleu’s gaze narrowed on Persephone then Pomelia in her little rectangular net carrier. He wiggled and settled further in his seat, the papercraft cordon bleu sandwich attached to his collar crinkling as he sat. Their other girl, Big John, laid her head on Pomelia’s carrier and huffed. They’d had to break out the thundershirt and fashioned her to look like a pig in a blanket. She had always been protective of the tiny spaniel and was none too happy about the prospect of her racing other dogs.

Persephone turned back to Hades and straightened the oversized enamel pin of a liquor bottle on his suit lapel. “I still can’t believe this is your costume.”

“Scotch is my favorite snack besides you.” A tiny quirk of his lip showed his humor had returned. “But I can’t very well traipse around Olympus with a nude pinup of my wife on my coat, now can I?”

She stifled a laugh. “I suppose a measure of decorum is expected of us.” Her eyes widened as they turned a corner. The crowd was enormous. “There must be a thousand beings jammed in those middle school practice field bleachers.”

“As you said...” Hades’ voice was even with a tilt of annoyance. “A king’s pet signed up to compete. Fodder for the tabloids no matter how it goes.”

Persephone gulped. She still wasn’t used to the interest in their personal lives. For millennia, Hades had been alone and not shared his life with others. As the newest queen in the realms, a simple routine like walking the dogs in the park ignited public interest. Dog shampoo companies begged to sponsor them. Cooking channels wanted her recipes. It was a little overwhelming.

“Oh dear. I-I-I d-didn’t...Should we turn around?”

“It’s okay, love.” Hades’ deep voice soothed her anxiety like a healing balm. “Nothing new. Meli will go out there and show them how a little princess runs with the big dogs.”

“Pomelia is her name, good sir!” Persephone chuckled as they parked. She got out and opened the backseat, unloading all the dogs and gathering their leashes in one hand. She tucked Pomelia into the crook of her arm.

Huddled together, just the sight of their babies and her chest squeezed with joy. The three grumpy dogs were sliders, cordon bleu, and pig-in-a-blanket. Her happy snacks were Russell as a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Fudge as a corndog, JP as french fries, and Mushroom as a taco. Persephone pulled out her phone to take a quick snapshot when a high pitched noise made her flinch.

Tires squealed, and a hazy cloud of dirt bloomed in the distance. All the pups’ heads swiveled to the parking lot entrance. 

_Honk! HONK! Hoooonk!_

Persephone rounded the dogs with both arms out to protect them from any reckless drivers, wrapping the leashes firmly around her palm.

A baby pink 15-passenger van with hearts for headlights emerged from the dusty haze and slid expertly into an empty spot across from them. Her heart thumped against her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Persephone had half a mind to march up to the driver and give them a verbal lashing when the front passenger side opened and purple form did just that.

“You complete MANIAC!” Aphrodite shouted. Standing up on the side of the van, she slammed her open palm on the windshield. “You could have run over someone with that crazy driving!”

The driver’s door flew open and Ares jumped out, laughing and kicking the front tires. He stepped up on the side rail and slid a hand down the hood of the van in a long petting motion. “I knew you had it in you, baby. Wooo-wee we beat that crotch rocket like we were back in the races, huh?” Turning, he saw Aphrodite’s glare, and his expression fell. “Didn’t we, babe?”

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. They both wore strange, block-shaped hats - hers red and his green. “You did, but can wehave more respect for safety? There are dogs and kids here.”

“I always respect safety...” Ares leaned across the roof of the van to grab Aphrodite’s hands. “...except when it comes to impressing you with my sweet moves.”

Her blank expression softened into the tiniest of smiles, mostly in the crinkling of her eyes. She leaned forward just a hair. Ares grabbed her around the nape, pulling her into a big, messy kiss. Their hands were everywhere. The moans grew quite audible. Persephone looked sideways and half considered covering the dogs’ eyes but she didn’t really have enough hands.

“Mama Bear! Papa Bear!” The side door of the van slid open and Eros’ large frame unfolded. He clapped his hands several times to startle the amorous pair. “A little decorum, please! We’ve talked about this!”

Persephone’s mouth fell open as she watched eight more bodies tumble out. The van could’ve doubled as a clown car. Children of all ages mingled and tugged at their clothing. Persephone realized in a flash they weren’t the only ones in costume.

“Puppies!!!” Delighted squeals were met with vigorous tail wags as two little purple flashes flew across the lot toward her. That would be Philia and Pragma or tabasco and soy sauce. Okay… interesting.

Ares strapped Mania to his chest, a small jar with a “V” stitched to her onesie. He fluffed her downy hair, twisting them into two little buns. Aphrodite held her tiny white puppy on one hip and shepherded the brood forward. The pretty pre-teen Agape had lovely yellow flowers in her hair and trudged along blindly with her gaze glued to her cell phone. Eros and Ampelus swung Ludus between them by his arms. He kicked wildly, making the two ketchup bottles he wore in holsters at his hips jiggle. Eros wore a hat that looked like a dollop of whipped cream, and Ampelus had a giant honeycomb necklace. 

_Cute!_ Persephone thought, touching her own honecomb hat. _We match!_

The little blue one, Philautia, had a BBQ sauce bottle stitched to her pajamas, and flew in a twisting circle just above everyone’s heads. Storge, secretly Persephone’s favorite, brought up the rear. His hamster scurried from one side of a clear plastic ball to the other. His other little hand held the leash of their pet pig, who followed obediently at his heels.

“Interesting,” Persephone whispered to herself.

“There was a check engine light, so I ran some diagnostics and…” Hades came around his side of the car and paused seeing Aphrodite’s family. On a whisper, he tugged Persephone close. “Have they seen you yet? Maybe we can sneak aw-”

“Bringer of Death!!!! What are you heeeeeere for?” Ares sang in that tone that instantly brought her hackles up. Persephone turned, a sharp retort forming on her lips, but Aphrodite slid in front of her faster. 

“This little runt is gonna be in the race?” She pet a single finger down the line of Pomelia’s head and spine. Her sweet baby’s tail wagged and reached forward for more attention from the dangerous love goddess.

“She certainly is. And your…” Persephone wasn’t about to insult a perfectly innocent dog, but she also didn’t know the little white furball’s name.

“Stardust!” Aphrodite beamed and hefted her dog closer so she and Pomelia could sniff each other. Two wiggly, little hotdogs rubbed their wet noses against each other with friendly enthusiasm. “She’s very fast and clever. Are you sure yours will be safe? She’s quite small.”

“Dynamite comes in small packages,” Persephone said and brought Pomelia up for a kiss on the top of her head. “You’ll see.”

With a withering glance, the love goddess looked over their dogs. “Snack foods, huh?”

“Yep!” Persephone forced more kill-them-with-kindness enthusiasm into her tone and inspected the red blocky hat and flames ironed onto Aphrodite’s shirt. “You all are sauces or something?”

“Condiments!” Eros laughed. Ampelus followed, kneeling to whisper and love on the dogs.

“Whipped cream.” Eros pointed at himself, then the purple nymph. “Honey. And the kids are mustard for Agape, though all she agreed to wear were flowers in her hair. Ketchup guns for Ludus. Pragma, Philia, and Philautia are soy, tabasco, and BBQ sauce. Little Mania is vegemite.”

“And I’m relish!” Storge ducked under his mother’s arm and booped noses with Pomelia. “Mama and Papa are hot sauce and sriracha.” He brought his hamster in its clear ball up to show Pomelia, still holding the leash to the pig. Both wore hotdog costumes. “Jujubee and Sweetpea are going to race too!”

“Oh.” Persephone bit her lip and looked at Hades who just shrugged. She seriously doubted that would fly but guessed they’d find out soon enough.


	2. Not the Chimera Derby

The kids tugged Aphrodite away, and Hades took the opportunity to shepherd their family of mutts to the check-in line. Persephone was eager to get in front of Aphrodite’s brood, but with three tugging one way and four tugging the other, her husband made slow progress, and they were delayed. Again.

“Whaddya mean no pigs or hamsters?!” Ares bellowed. As they drew closer, Persephone realized he was shouting at Hermes. She wondered why her old friend was there until she saw a “Race Admin” sign pinned to his favorite yellow HOT DOG sweatshirt.

“Good Gaia,” Hades grumbled. “He might as well be the God of Side Gigs.” Persephone cuddled Pomelia closer and leaned her head against his shoulder, waiting for their turn. The giant banner over the entrance with the race name - _Hallo-Wiener Dash_ \- had her smiling to herself.

“I need three sign up sheets, please,” Aphrodite demanded in a cool tone, her long manicured nails unfolding toward him.

Hermes turned from Ares to her with an apologetic expression. “You know this is the small breed club. There’s no way we can let a hamster or pig compete.” 

Storge sniffled, and Persephone walked up to lay a hand on his shoulder in support. Eros and Ampelus had herded the other kids through the entrance already in a chaotic technicolor whirlwind.

Hermes grimaced when he saw Storge with the two animals in question. “They could get hurt, little dude.”

“You said it yourself. Small! Breed!” Ares jabbed a finger on the sign up sheet then back to Storge. “Those jokers even have hotdog costumes. I don’t see the problem.”

Ares had a point. Both the hamster inside his plastic ball and the pig were dressed in adorable, identical costumes. Persephone smiled down as a teary Storge snuggled closer against her.

“They’re so small and want to compete so badly.” Aphrodite slinked around the table to wrap a hand around Hermes’ waist. “What do you say, big guy?”

Hermes’ throat bobbed, and he flushed a glowing red-orange from his neck to his ears. Still, he held firm. “This is a kennel club. Small breed _dogs_ only.”

“Why I outta-” Ares lunged across the table. Hermes sidestepped in a flash, and the war god tumbled into a rose bush. This brought Aphrodite flush against his chest. She cooed and whispered something unintelligible in his ear.

Persephone looked back at Hades. From his clenched jaw and the flat lines of his eyes and mouth, he was quickly losing his temper. She glanced at the hushed crowd, who seemed overly interested in the drama at the check-in table. Several cameras flashed. A half dozen other hotdog contestants were lined up with their owners. They - the great gods in attendance - were the only holdup.

“Hey guys.” Persephone stepped forward. Hermes saw her and his face split into a huge grin. “We need to check in too. How about I sign in right here while you all sort this-”

“No line cutters! How disrespectful!” Aphrodite snapped.

“Geez, P.” Ares jumped up and shook his head, still littered with leaves and flowers, as though her suggestion was the height of rudeness.

“Listen!” Hades stepped up beside her. Cerberus and Cordon Bleu flanked him with low growls. “Hermes, does the sign in sheet have a safety waiver?”

“Uhhhhh.” Hermes bent to read over the sheet quickly. “Yeah, right here. Owners waive all liability for small pet injury.”

“There you go.” Hades steepled his fingers together on a red-eyed sneer. “Small pets. Black and white. Let the pig and the hamster compete. It’s a sugar-snapping hotdog costume race, not the Chimera Derby.”

Aphrodite slipped a few coins in Hermes’ front pocket and kissed the shell of his ear. He sputtered and coughed.

“I really don’t get paid enough for this,” Hermes said more to himself than them before straightening. “Alright fine. Sign the papers. This madness isn’t my doing for once. If any of these _small breed pets_ get hurt, it’s on you!” He glared sideways at Ares who fake lunged and snapped sharp teeth at him with a smirk.

Aphrodite and Persephone quickly signed up the hamster, the pig, and their two little dogs. Hermes scrawled name tags - Jujubee, Sweetpea, Stardust, and finally, Pomelia. Just as they were making their way into the fenced area, a familiar voice sang out.

“Where do we sign up?” Artemis strolled up to the sign in table. Her giant wolf bounded up beside her, unleashed, with a little pink bow on her head and a giant plushie hotdog strapped to her back.

Persephone gulped, imagining Pomelia in a race with that beast.

Ares, Hades, and Hermes all spoke in unison. “ **Small. Pets. Only!** ”

Aphrodite added, “That thing is a wild animal, not a pet.”

Artemis pursed her lips then knelt on the ground beside the huge wolf, straightening her bow and fluffing out the hair sticking straight up out of it. “Don’t listen to them, Nymeria. They’re just scared of your power. Ladies like us have to stick together.”

Persephone snuck through the gate, hiding behind Hades who followed her. She loved her old roommate, but no way in Tartarus was their little baby racing against that she-hulk of an animal.

The group split up as they entered the racing area. The men settled around the starting line with the racers. They’d be the ones to let the animals go, while the women and Storge would park at the finish line to call out and tempt their pets with praise and treats.

As Ampelus, Aphrodite, and Storge made their way to the other side of the field, Persephone felt a sharp chill lance from her heart to the pit of her stomach. She didn’t want to let Pomelia go, couldn’t seem to loosen her hold on the dog’s small form. Had she pushed the idea of this race too early? Like her own mother, had she taken her own wishes for their girl and convinced herself she was right? Her throat tightened as Hades let the rest of their dogs off leash. He knelt on the ground and lifted his hands to take her.

“Sweetness, you’re shaking. What’s wrong?”

“Is this too-” She lost her voice, closed her eyes, and lifted Pomelia’s little head to her lips. She smelled the faint scent of her medicated shampoo. The steady thump of her tail brushed against her arm. Persephone opened her eyes and looked at her confused husband. “Am I as bad as my mom signing her up for this? You were right to worry. What if she gets hurt?”

A smile warmed Hades face. “You are not your mother, sweetness. Take a breath and look at the competition. I’m not so worried anymore.”

Persephone leaned sideways and sized them up - ten other dogs at most, and a couple even smaller than Pomelia. Like most small breeds, they were pretty hyperactive and fidgety but not dangerous. Eros was doing the best at handling his racers. Both Jujubee the hamster and Sweetpea the pig sat well behaved, their eyes glued on the finish line where Ampelus and Storge waited. Ares on the other hand wrestled with little Stardust, who scratched and bit at him until he pulled a piece of bacon from his pocket and stuffed it in her mouth. All of Aphrodite’s kids and Pomelia’s brothers and sister milled around at the front of the crowded stadium seating. Everyone seemed to be playing nice. Nothing was really that scary at all.

“And now look at Meli,” Hades said softly.

Pomelia wiggled in her grasp. She watched the other dogs lined up to race and the crowd with round, blinking eyes and a fiercely wagging tail. If dogs could smile, she would be.

“Meli. Will. Be. Fine.” His every word was clear and confident.

Persephone sniffed and handed their little hotdog over. “It’s Pomelia, you scoundrel.” 

He winked at her, and whispered soft encouragement to their little racer as he set her on her feet. With one hand he pulled a treat out of his hand, but Persephone snatched it up and shook her head.

“No siree! Hunger motivates.”

“Dang, Uncle Hades,” Ares elbowed him. “Food deprivation? She’s ruthless.”

Persephone noticed the piglet Sweetpea watching her dog sister eat the bacon with barely concealed disgust. As a vegetarian, the sight turned Persephone’s stomach.

Ares must have noticed, because he covered Stardusts’ ears and whispered, “It’s not real bacon, P. What do you take me for - a monster?”

Persephone rolled her eyes and gave Pomelia one last kiss on the head before wagging the treat in front of her nose. “Look what Mommy’s got. You just have to come run to me, okay honey? Remember, Mommy has the treat. Mommy loves you more.” At Hades’ amused snort, she turned to speed walk to the finish line. 

Hermes had taken up residence behind a long table in front of the crowd with a sign for _Hot Dog Headquarters._ A glittering tiara sat nestled on a red, tufted pillow. The crown was covered in tiny sausages affixed to every available inch. Besides a year’s worth of bragging rights to the winner, she supposed the snacks would be the triumphant dog’s favorite part. There was no way it would even fit on Pomelia’s little head, but Persephone was determined it would be theirs. No Stardust or Sweetpea or even tiny Jujubee would steal a crown from her princess.

Persephone blew Hermes a kiss as she passed, which he caught in such a dramatic fashion he nearly fell out of his chair. She giggled at the incorrigible charmer. 

Ampelus patted to an open space beside her. Persephone silently thanked her lucky stars that the friendly nymph and little Storge were between her and Aphrodite. The love goddess always made a point of poking at her. Ever since her act of wrath had been made public, she and Ares delighted in riling her anger.

“Wow, Sir Bergerus is big!” Storge pointed at her biggest baby, the three-headed guardian of the Underworld. 

“Huh?” Persephone asked. He had grown a little bigger. His hamburger hats slipped and hung loose under his three chins. Each of his necks was now straddled by a child - Soy sauce, Ketchup, and Tabasco sauce. 

“Cer- _burger-_ us!” Storge leaned over and smiled at her. “Get it?”

“Cer- _burger-_ us is a gentle giant, don’t worry. Your family is safe.” Persephone laughed. _Hades will love that one!_ She watched the dark blue flash dressed up as BBQ sauce, Philautia, twist overhead. She seemed to be testing out some dramatic acrobatics. “Is she okay?” 

“She’s always like that. Still getting the hang of flying,” Ampelus replied. The young teen, Agape, had the remaining dogs grouped together for a big selfie. Cordon Bleu was even in a good mood since he was front and center. 

“Why’s that one so sad?” Ampelus asked, nodding to Big John, the only straggler, who was moping on the sideline as close to the racers as she could get. She watched Pomelia with a straight back and nervous eyes. Hades made Pomelia wave at her, and they exchanged yips in greeting. 

“They’re our only two girls,” Persephone said. “Always been attached at the hip.”

“They’ll grow out of it.” Aphrodite waved and picked at her nails. “All kids are weird.”

“Mama!” Storge yelled.

“ _Especially_ you Storgie.” She traced her fingers down one side of his face with a sharp smile. “You’re the very, very weirdest, and it’s my favorite thing about you.”

The stadium speakers crackled to life with a booming _pat-pat_ followed by Hermes’ whispered voice. “Is this thing working?”

“Yes!” The crowd groaned and laughed.

“Good, good.” He stood and tugged at his sweatshirt. “Now, you all know the rules. When the whistle blows, the racers go. Hey, that rhymed! Okay, then whoever makes it to the finish line with their hotdog costume intact is the _First Place Wiener_!” Hermes turned to the crowd. “Who do you all think will win?”

_War!_

_The new queen!_

_Underworld!_

_Looooove!_

Aphrodite waved at the crowd in satisfaction as her children started a fist pumping chant for “Love! Love! Love! Love!”

Storge puffed out his chest. “Technically, I’m a love god too.”

Persephone sighed and shared a indulgent glance with Ampelus.

“Alright you rabble!” Hermes waved his hand in the air like a symphony conductor. When he closed his fingers together on a flourish, the crowd grew quiet. “Oh-ho-ho, that’s cool. Okay, okay. Here. We. Go.”

He turned back to the racers and placed the whistle in his mouth, moving the microphone away.

_TWEEE-WEEE-WEEEEEEET!_

Time seemed to freeze, then move in slow motion as Hades let go and Pomelia shot forward. Persephone dropped to the ground on hands and knees. 

“Good girl!” She shouted, then slapped at the grass. Pomelia looked to the side, as her brothers and sister barked and ran alongside. “Here I am, baby!”

Her head whipped around, floppy ears flying as she refocused on Persephone and picked up speed.

“Come to mama!!” Aphrodite stood and shook her chest. The crowd went wild.

“There’s my Sweetpea.” Ampelus knelt on the grass too with a potato chip in one hand, gaze locked on the cherubic pig running just in front of Pomelia.

“Jujubee’s doing good, Storge.” Persephone yelled to the side, not willing to take her eyes far off Pomelia or break her concentration. In truth, the hamster was hot on the pig’s heels, running a mile a minute in her little transparent sphere. Aphrodite’s dog, Stardust, trotted behind them all at a lazy pace. The bacon treat beforehand certainly didn’t help. Persephone smiled to herself.

The rest of the kids and dogs ran alongside, just outside the green, plastic netting keeping the racers cordoned off. Even Agape followed with interest, catching it all on video. Persephone made a mental note to ask her for the file later.

“Doing great, baby! Keep it up!” Persephone clapped and threw her arms out. Her little girl’s tail wagged faster as she ran.

One of the dachshunds in the race stopped to pee, and it distracted Stardust, who veered off to watch. They sniffed each other’s butts in a circling dance before Stardust mounted the other hotdog. A different kind of dance began. Ampelus and Persephone stifled a laugh, afraid to anger Aphrodite.

When Persephone peeked sideways, she was surprised to see the beautiful love goddess fist clasped over her heart with a dreamy smile. “I love to win, but somehow… this makes me prouder.” A single, glistening tear rolled down her lovely lilac cheek. “ _Love_ always wins.”

A few other dogs got distracted or ran back to the starting line in confusion.

“Juju keeps getting knocked around!” Storge stomped his feet and twisted his hands with nervous energy. The hamster was doing her level best, but Sweetpea, Pomelia, and the other two dogs still in the race kept accidentally knocking her around. The clear plastic ball pinged between the racers.

“She’s persevering,” Persephone said. “Keep her attention. She’s still in the running.”

In truth, Sweetpea was furthest ahead and only gaining. Slow but steady, her portly legs worked like an engine, chugging along with single-minded focus toward the fried potato Ampelus held in her hand. 

“Nothing distracts my little dearie from snack time.” Ampelus shook her head on a laugh.

When Persephone found Pomelia again, she gasped. Her baby had veered off to the far side of the field. A few dandelions had distracted her. At the end of their life cycle, the yellow petals had made way for a downy white cloud of seeds. With careful attention, Pomelia circled the fluffy circles. On a snort, the seedlings took flight. Pomelia followed the sight and jumped to try and catch them in her mouth. She turned back to observe the dandelions, cocking her head one way then the other, before small-flopping on the ground near them, gently nosing at the stems and watching the seed clouds sway.

The whole sight brought unexpected tears to Persephone’s eyes. A warm arm fell around her shoulder, and looking up, Aphrodite grinned at her. “Look at our two goofs. Like mothers like daughters, huh?”

Afraid she’d cry like a baby, Persephone just nodded. They moved behind Ampelus and Storge to cheer on the pig and the hamster.

“You’ve got this Sweetpea!” Persephone waved the pig forward. She was still in the lead and gaining more distance, less than fifty feet away.

“Come on Jujubee, ya little rat!” Aphrodite shouted over her son’s head.

A deep howl shook the air, chilling Persephone to the bone. 

_AAAAHHH-OOOOOOOOOO!_

Everyone turned. The crowd shushed.

A giant grey wolf in a hotdog costume entered the fray from the side. Persephone shrieked when she lept straight over Pomelia. Responding howls from other dogs took up, like some kind of cursed animal uprising. All racers stopped, except the two who weren’t dogs. 

Sweetpea and Jujubee soldiered on. They didn’t last long though. The slavering beast shoulder checked the pig, knocking her straight off her feet. She rolled sideways with oinks and squeaks. Just as the hamster looked up and up, the wolf’s jaw opened wide and bit down on her clear plastic cage.

“OH FATES! MAMA! OH NO! JUJUBEE!” Storge shouted, and was only held back from rushing forward by Aphrodite who held him fast with an iron grip around his waist. “SH-SH-SHE’S GONNA GET EATEN!”

Persephone hugged Ampelus on instinct. No one made a sound. Only the howling dogs and a screaming Storge could be heard as the wolf padded forward. Not even running, it simply wandered slowly in their direction. Her jaw rolled, the hamster ball spinning slightly as saliva dripped down around it.

“Hey ladies!” Artemis stepped up beside them without a care in the world. Persephone sputtered but couldn’t find the words. “Need a little help?”

“You wretched shrew!” Aphrodite snarled over her shoulder. “I’m going to flay you from tail to-”

“Save your curses. Nymeria is a well-trained _pet_.” Artemis unfurled a long, pink scrap of fabric and whistled between two fingers. The giant wolf with a comically tiny bow snapped her gaze to Artemis and picked up speed. It’s paws beat at the ground, running at top speed toward the huntress. Ampelus and Persephone scrambled to crowd around a terrified Storge. 

With each step, Storge reached farther forward, fingers wiggling. His shouts turned to whispered pleas. _Come here, Juju. Come back safe!_ His little hamster plastered itself to the front of the clear ball, mouth open on a silent scream, her little body stiff with panic.

The wolf’s legs seemed to fly over the ground, and Persephone screwed her eyes shut just as it dashed past them in a whoosh of wind. The screech of a whistle had her eyes opening. Ampelus raced off to help Eros pick up Sweetpea.

Storge must have snatched the hamster right out of the jaws of the wolf. The clear cage lay in two halves on the ground, and the little hotdog hamster was smooshed against the boy’s teary, smiling face.

“She’s okay,” Persephone whispered. 

“More than okay!” A chipper Aphrodite stood and waved to the jubilant, cheering crowd. Artemis scratched both sides of the wolf’s scraggly face, but when the love goddess glared over, she stuck her tongue out and sauntered away.

“Alright, alright, alright,” Hermes’ voice boomed in the microphone. Persephone watched an image pop up on the stadium’s digital scoreboard screen - a side profile shot of the wolf sailing over a finish line. The hamster had moulded itself to the curving front of the ball, just ahead of the wolf’s nose. “Thanks to Miss Agape for the excellent shot! What a photo finish!! Let’s give a warm congratulations to the WINNER of this year’s Hallo-Wiener Dash - Jujubee the hamster!” 

Aphrodite picked Storge up, and he held tiny Jujubee over his head with both hands, beaming from ear to ear. For a boy who wanted nothing more than to share his love of his pet with everyone who met him, this was the best possible outcome. The netted barricade went down and all his siblings and Hades and Persephone’s dogs bounded across the field toward them.

A little wet nose nudged Persephone’s leg. Pomelia dropped a mouthful of daisies at her feet. “My sweet, sweet girl!” she cried out and snatched her close. “Thank you, baby. You made Mommy so proud! Who needs to win, when you’ve already got a heart of gold.”

As the saying goes, all’s well that ends well. 

While it was no Chimera Derby, the Hallo-Wiener Dash was a costumed dog race for the books, one the gods, creatures, and tabloids would not forget in all their immortal lives.

**Image by the talented, generous, and lovely[@cat_shaped_pancakes](https://www.instagram.com/cat_shaped_pancakes/)**

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Sarah for brainstorming the ending and several other friends for their ideas and encouragement! Cerburgerus = bubblesbythebeach and First Place Wiener = Hebejebbies. I also made a really silly edit of all the characters and pets in costume which I'll put in my Instagram below.
> 
> If you like my stuff, subscribe here on AO3. For more updates and thirsty content, I’m also on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mythisamirror/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mythisamirror). I’d love to hear from you any which way :)
> 
> Important disclaimer: The characters and world utilized in this are all property of Rachel Smythe. Any similarity between this fan fiction and Lore Olympus is due to common source material, in the form of Greek myths, or pure coincidence. This is a love letter to Rachel Smythe's body of work, and she retains all rights to the characters and world.


End file.
